062716 - All for One
10:30 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering timorousTraveler TT at 22:30 -- 10:30 CC: hey heliux 10:31 TT: sup kyle? 10:31 CC: uh, not much 10:31 CC: kind of wanted to talk about what happened in the memo 10:32 TT: er. sure. wha7 in par7icular? 10:33 TT: i'm a li77le dis7rac7ed due 7o running reasons, bu7 i7's fine go ahead. 10:33 CC: oh hell that's right, you're still looking for the damn 10:33 CC: sorry 10:33 TT: eeeeh i7's fine don'7 worry. 10:34 TT: ei7her we find i7 in 7he ki7chen, or we're fucked. 10:34 TT: so really 7here's only so many ways 7his can 7urn ou7 I'm no7 worried. 10:34 TT: so yeah 7alk wha7s up? 10:34 CC: ...right 10:34 CC: i, uh, mostly just wanted to say thanks i guess 10:35 CC: for sticking up for the humans when they were all... you know 10:35 TT: oh. 10:36 TT: well, don'7 worry abou7 i7. 7he o7her 7rolls... okay I don'7 ge7 wha7's 7heir problem wi7h you humans. 10:36 TT: maybe some weird quad nonsense, yeah bu7. 7ha7's no7 /7ha7/ big a deal. 10:37 TT: so yeah. don'7 worry abou7 7he res7 of 'em, 7hey really don'7 haVe room 7o judge when us 7rolls are causing so much shi7. 10:39 CC: ...thanks 10:39 CC: it's just nice to know that someone is more, uh, relaxed about the whole thing i guess 10:40 TT: for aliens, you all are no7 so bad. 10:41 TT: i'd make a commen7 saying 7ha7 higherbloods are way 7oo crazy, bu7 7ha7 would probably come back 7o haun7 me la7er 10:41 TT: eVen if i7 is kinda 7rue. 10:42 CC: ...heh, might not be the best idea, yeah 10:43 CC: but yeah, you guys aren't too bad either 10:43 TT: 7ha7's a lie and we bo7h know i7, bu7 7hanks I appricia7e i7. 10:44 TT: is 7ha7 all you wan7ed 7o bring up, 7hough? 10:45 TT: if you haVe some news or any7hing I may jus7 add i7 7o my "7hings 7o be dissapoin7ed abou7" no7epad. which defini7ely exis7s now. 10:45 TT: *bad news... which well 7o be hones7 is 7he only news we're ge77ing la7ely. 10:46 CC: ...well, uh, i guess there's something that could go there 10:46 CC: i mean, it's not necessarily bad, but it's probably not great either 10:46 TT: wha7 is i7? 10:47 CC: the person that god tiered right before nyarla messaged me 10:47 CC: she might message other people too, i don't know 10:48 CC: but if she does, uh 10:48 CC: be careful talking to her i guess 10:49 TT: uuuh... alrigh7 7hen. 10:49 TT: why, is she hos7ile or some7hing? 10:50 TT: I mean mos7 7hings are so I wouldn'7 be shocked bu7 10:52 CC: ...she, uh, reminds me a lot of, uh, someone else, just, on the surface, i guess 10:52 CC: someone that's, uh, definitely hostile and messaged us both lately 10:52 TT: ... 10:52 TT: well fuck. 10:52 CC: ...it might not be as bad as that 10:53 CC: just be careful if she does message you is all 10:53 TT: 7ha7 makes sense, bu7 10:53 TT: man nyarla really needs 7o re7hink some of his friends. assuming she is one. 10:54 TT: i say, haVing been a friend of his for a good while now. ugh. 10:55 TT: why do o7her people do such dumb 7hings. 7ha7's my ques7ion. 10:56 CC: ...who knows 10:57 CC: it doesn’t make sense either 10:57 CC: i stayed out of things, and you, uh, seem like the type to do that too from what i've seen 10:57 CC: but he still targeted us 10:58 TT: i mean, if we wanna brag we can say i7's because we're 7oo smar7 7o ge7 inVolVed in 7ha7 deadly nonsense. 10:58 TT: bu7 i7's probably jus7 7ha7 we're lucky 7o no7 haVe died once ye7. 10:59 TT: and he seems 7o be 7he kinda person 7o harrass someone when 7hey're jus7 minding 7heir own business 11:01 CC: heh, i guess 11:01 CC: you're probably right about him though 11:02 CC: anyway, i'll let you get back to the whole, uh, plant thing 11:05 TT: yeah yeah, ill 7alk 7o you la7er 11:06 TT: i refuse 7o ge7 los7 here so 11:06 TT: yeah seeya 11:06 -- timorousTraveler TT ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 23:06 -- Category:Heliux Category:Kyle